


【授权翻译】死荫终散（And Death Shall Have No Dominion)

by GolfCharlie



Category: In the Flesh (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M, Romance, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, Zombies
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GolfCharlie/pseuds/GolfCharlie
Summary: Castiel是个僵尸。或者更政治正确的，一个接受了治疗的“部分死亡综合症患者”（Partially Deceased Syndrome Sufferer*）诊断表明他已经可以回归社会了，但社会接不接受他就完全是另一回事儿了。Dean Winchester是人类志愿军的活跃分子，积极地为这个致力于将所有活死人消灭的组织效力。作为人类志愿军统帅的儿子，Dean深信所有的部分死亡综合症患者都是社会残渣，无论有没有接受治疗。只要能让爸爸为他骄傲，他什么都愿意做。尽管很困难，但两个男孩还是建立了友情，即使那十分脆弱。因为这段奇怪的关系，Dean开始怀疑他所知，并所相信的一切，而Castiel则开始觉得自己的重生并不完全是个诅咒。一个关于爱与失去，生命和死亡，以及与之有关的一切的故事。题目来自Dylan Thomas的同名诗。*译文中简称为PDS患者===============================================这是一篇未完结的长篇，In The Flesh（复生）和Supernatural（邪恶力量）的crossover，不过作者大大跟我保证她会写完的嘻嘻没看过复生的小伙伴可以安心享用，原作里把设定讲得很清楚，一些不太清晰的地方我也会加以补充还是十分意译anyway，enjoy this





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForeverShippingJohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/gifts).
  * A translation of [And Death Shall Have No Dominion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981482) by [ForeverShippingJohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/pseuds/ForeverShippingJohnlock). 
  * A translation of [And Death Shall Have No Dominion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981482) by [ForeverShippingJohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/pseuds/ForeverShippingJohnlock). 



“生与死的界限是如此模糊，就像莫比乌斯环的两面。”

——Edgar Allan Poe*

===============================================

恐惧。

当他醒来时，脑子里只有这个东西。他为什么还醒着？他不应该还醒着。他缓缓地眨了几次眼，然后发现睁眼闭眼根本没有什么区别，黑暗将他紧紧包裹，不留一丝空隙。焦虑和恐惧毫无怜悯地抓挠着他的胸腔。他必须要出去。

他想坐起来，但他的头撞到了什么很硬的东西。他被困在了这个狭小的空间。他的手指抓挠着他的囚牢的边缘，想找出一条可以给他带来光芒的细缝。他找准一个位置，便不停地推，不停地推，终于，他的努力没有白费，囚牢的顶部出现了一点小缝隙。

一个想法突然闯进了他的脑海，只有继续向上才能活下来。他不知道自己为什么会这么想，但他对自己的本能深信不疑。

他继续向上推着，但翻倍的冲击力让一切似乎都变成了无用功。但他还是坚持着向上推着。他必须坚持住。

慢慢地，当他的手臂开始颤抖时，盖子被一点点打开了，泥土像雨滴一样洒在他身上。他接着推，接着推，很快，细雨变成了瀑布。现在包裹着他的从黑暗变成了泥土，但这没给他带来多少困扰。他开始向上爬。尘土遮住了他的眼睛，充满了他肺，但他不会因此停下。一种奇特的力量开始夺取他身体的控制权，那比恐惧更强大，十分熟悉却无法言说。

不知道过了几小时，几天，几周，他终于接触到了新鲜空气。他把吸进身体里的泥咳了出来，咳嗽拉扯他的内脏，让他发出几声难受的呻吟。他看了看周围，到处都是像他一样刚从地底的牢房里爬出来的人。天还暗着，只有远处有点点的光。蹒跚着，他随着众人向着光亮走去。

那股力量滋长得更加猖狂，残酷地蹂躏着他的理智。，让一声非人的叫声从喉咙深处冲出。在失去理智的那一瞬间，他想起来了那股力量的名字，这渴求着生肉的力量。

饥饿。

—————————————————————————————————

Castiel猛地睁开眼睛，大口大口地喘着气。他坐在那张白色的小床上，环顾四周，提醒自己他没有、也再也不会被关在棺材里。这是个房间和所有医院里的病房都是一个模子里刻出来的，整洁，简陋，完全没有个人隐私。房间里没有任何十八岁的男孩子该有的东西，没有各式各样的小装饰品，也没有五彩斑斓的海报。这里没有多少家具，总共不过一张小床，一个带镜子的化妆台，窗边一把椅子，墙上一个十字架（这太讽刺了，Castiel每次看见它的时候都想笑）。

就在这时，一个护士进来了。

“啊，太好了！你已经醒了！那么——”她迅速地看了一眼，病历，“Castiel，准备好迎接重要的一天了吗？”伴随着一个灿烂的微笑，她问道。Castiel也给了她一个微笑，但实际效果可能更像个鬼脸。

“当然，一直准备着。”于是他平静地说。

“那可真是太好了！起床吧，该上药了。”她说完便庆幸地离开了。

在他呆在这个医院的这段时间里，他发现护士只有两种类型：第一种，脾气暴躁，十分冷漠，很显然她出现在他的房间只是为了拿工资；第二种，爽朗活泼，生气勃勃，永远带着不太真实的笑，还爱管闲事。他不知道哪一种护士更糟糕，但他倾向于后一个。

Castiel坐在床边，让自己的脚在空中摇晃了一会儿，才站起来，走出房间，到了走廊上。他顺着一直走，直到走到了长长队列的末尾。他不喜欢和一大群人一起行动，这让他很压抑。所有人都看着自己的脚，没有一丝活力。他深呼吸了几下，想为了今天打起精神。重要的一天。

今天，他将要离开Kansas部分死亡综合症疗中心。

哪怕过了那么久，他还是无法接受这个愚蠢的名字。治疗中心不允许他们用“僵尸”或是“活死人”称呼自己。“部分死亡综合症患者”是现在最政治正确的说法。对Castial个人来说，他更喜欢被叫做“活死人”，这个叫法不带谴责，也没有怜悯。但他也理解为什么政府会再发明一个叫法，毕竟“部分死亡综合症患者”听上去就不是什么无法解决的问题了。

而把他们送回社会就是解决问题的重要一步。

Castiel随着队列一点点地挪动着，经过无数长的一模一样的房间，等待着进入唯一开着门的那个，进去接受今天的神经替林注射。没有神经替林，他们就会变回狂暴的状态，也就是医生口中的“未治疗状态”。要是哪天他没有进行注射……光是这个想法都让他战栗。他再也不想变成那样了。那么多无辜的人……那些他对他们做的事……

Castiel立马掐断了自己的思维列车。

接下来，他就无所事事地等待着面前长得不可思议的队伍慢慢变短。每个几分钟，房间里都会传出一声“下一个”，然后他就跟着队伍往前走几步，直到轮到他成为那个“下一个”。

医生问了几个常规问题，Castiel尽可能简短地回答了他，接着医生便拿起了那个被叫做注射枪的东西。他把一支神经替林放到了枪里，走到了Castiel身后。不一会儿，这个装置便被放到了他脖子后面的那个洞里，在第二和第三根椎骨之间。哪怕他已经经历过无数次注射了，但当医生按下扳机时他还是紧张地闭起了眼，倒吸几口凉气，发出“嘶嘶”的声音。其实一点也不痛——他再也不可能感受到疼痛了——他怕的其实是注射唤醒的剧烈情绪波动，和那些他再也不想回忆的回忆。

注射结束得很快，他逃跑似的离开了。

接下来是逃不掉的团体治疗。物如其名，十分无趣。哪怕在他还没死的时候，他就有点惧怕参加这种活动。他其实有些内向，所以只要有可能，他一句话都不会说。要是有可能。

他向大厅走去，团体治疗在那里进行。他胡乱挑了把椅子，加入了六七个团体中的一个。主持人又花了些时间等待，让更多的人加入，才最终开始了这次团体治疗。

“那么。今天感觉怎么样？激动吗？紧张吗？”他摩擦着双手问道，像是十分好奇他们的回答。

一个坐在Castiel旁边的红发女孩胆怯地举起了手。她先介绍说她叫Anna，然后就开始谈论她有多么期待能再次见到她的父母，而主持人一直同情地看着她，仿佛他对她感同身受一样（但任何一个有一颗跳动着的心脏的人都不可能理解他们的感受）。治疗就这么轮流进行着，直到坐围成一圈的人里只有Castiel还没发言。

“那你呢？”主持人期待地看着他。Castiel愣了一下才反应过来只剩下他还没开口了。

“哦，嗯，大家好，我叫Castiel，我是一个PDS患者。”他按照标准的流程说道。众人用那种奇特的音调重复道：“你好，Castiel。”

“今天感觉怎么样，Castiel？”主持人问道。Castiel什么都没说，只是耸了耸肩，但看见大家都还等着他再说点什么，他只好深吸一口气，接着开口了。

“我有点紧张，大概吧。而且，我有些悲伤。”他说。

“为什么呢？”

“紧张是因为回归社会光是听上去就让我有些胆怯，而且我觉得我不可能再过上那种‘正常人的生活’了。”

“你没有必要为任何发生在你身上的事情感到羞愧，Castiel。无论是你还是他人，都需要时间适应这一切，但大家终究是会适应的。”主持人顿了顿，“你还提到了悲伤……？”

“悲伤，因为……因为我没有等待我回家的亲人了。”他答道，低垂着眼睛。

“哦……这真是太糟糕了。但往好的方向看，你说不定能交到很多新朋友。”

Castiel花了很大力气才强忍住自己的轻蔑。他点点头，给了主持人一个充满希望的眼神，以此鼓励他去折磨他的下一个受害者（幸好他真的去了）。

很快，团体治疗结束了，人群也散开了。Castiel内心十分庆幸，因为这次他们没有被逼着喊什么“享受我们的第二人生”之类的口号。

平常的日子里，当治疗结束后他就会回到自己的房间，数着天花板上的裂缝，回忆着那些复生前他就记得的诗和传说，直到陷入梦境。但今天并不是个平常的日子。他跟着人群继续挪动，前往下一个目的地。

进入另一个大厅，人们又自然而然地排成了一列列的队伍，只是这次队伍另一端不再是医生，而是一个普通的男人，坐在一张办公桌后边。

“蓝色，绿色，还是棕色？”轮到他时，Castiel听到他厌烦地问道。

“什么？”Castiel疑惑地问。那个男人翻了个白眼。

“你的眼睛。你的眼睛死之前是什么颜色的？”他听上去已经烦不胜烦了。

“哦，蓝色。是蓝色。”Castiel说。男人给了他两个小盒子。

“隐形眼镜和化妆品。下一个！”

一回到房间，Castiel就倒在了床上，逃过一劫似的叹了口气。他打开那两个盒子，把内容全拿了出来。他玩弄着那些物件，盯着化妆台和一旁的镜子看了一会儿，然后才起身，向它们走去。他坐在镜子前，紧紧地闭上了眼。他一直在回避着镜子里的自己，但闭着眼睛可不能帮他完成接下来的化妆。于是他缓缓地睁开了眼。

眼前的怪物狰狞无比。

苍白的皮肤有些偏灰，油腻的头发混乱不堪，但他的眼睛才是真正令人生厌的东西。从前湛蓝的虹膜变成了牛奶一样的灰白色，和眼白连成了一体。他的瞳孔还是黑色的，但不再是光滑的圆形，它们的边缘变成了锯齿状，以至于看上去像个星星。

这感觉太操蛋了。于是Castiel开始做那件中心教过他们无数次的事情。

“我是一个部分死亡综合症患者，我在未治疗状态下做过的任何事都不是我的错，”他说道，但立刻就感到了自己的愚蠢。哪怕念再多遍这也不会变成现实，所以当然不可能减轻他的愧疚感。

为了不浪费他好不容易踏出的这一步，他颤抖地呼出一口气，开始了他的变身。

他先带上了隐形眼镜。这让他重新拥有了活人那样蓝眼睛，哪怕看着像个粗制滥造的玩偶眼睛。接着是化妆品。它们并没有看起来的那么细腻，很难抹得均匀，而且太白了，让他很不适应。但过了一会儿他的皮肤看起来就没有那么灰了，取而代之的是一种类似橙子的颜色。几分钟之后，他的变身完成了，他仔细地看了看自己。依旧不是很自然，但大概比没化妆的时候好些。

他还是不像一个活人，但好歹没那么像死人了。

熟悉的高跟鞋的啪嗒声从走廊传入了他的耳中，早上见过的那个护士进来了，拿着一个巨大的塑料袋。

“哇哦，现在看起来不是帅气多了吗？”她咧嘴笑道。Castiel甚至没有力气做出个像样的假笑。他接过塑料袋，意料之中，里面是他被带到治疗中心时所有的随身物品。

“车子在外面等着了，五分钟之后启程。”离开前，她通知道。

Castiel看了看袋子里的东西。除了他下葬时穿的衣服就什么也没有了。看上去他们帮他洗过了，还缝补了些破洞。他脱下白色的条纹病号服，强迫自己把眼睛从布满全身的伤疤上移开（缝了起来，但永远不可能愈合），换上那些衣服。他尽量不让那些他穿着这些衣服干过的事闯入脑中，那是他的禁忌。

离开之前，他最后看了眼镜子，差点没有认出那个回望着他的人。黑色的裤子和鞋子，随意扎好的白衬衫，戴着系得不是很正确的深蓝色领带，穿着黑色的西装夹克，还有那件他深爱的米黄色风衣。他摸了摸它的翻领，露出一个微笑，深情地，回忆起当年妈妈有多么讨厌这件它，重复着它对他来说太大了，她完全想不通为什么他把它买了回来。Castiel到哪儿都穿着它，于是妈妈到哪儿都在抱怨着它。但他敢说，就哪怕她不喜欢这件风衣，她也喜欢它给他带来的感觉。很奇怪，不知怎的它能给他安全感。

所以，当他向着那个军队风格的卡车前进，为等待着他的美丽新世界紧张时，他很开心有它陪伴自己。

他和另外几个PDS患者一起坐在卡车的最后面。一次快速的点名之后，他们出发了。

回到Lawrence的旅程被寂静和混杂到一起的十分强烈的各种感情塞满了，很显然所有人都被重回家乡这件事弄得很紧张，空气仿佛都凝结了起来。一路上，他们经过了很多刷了“当心僵尸”或是“上帝保佑HVF”的标语的大楼。关于回归社会，Castiel最怕的就是回去面对HVP，人类志愿军。复生（the Rising）期间，政府的力量太过微弱，无法顾及到每一个角落，于是有些地区（包括Kansas州的Lawrence）不得不自己保护自己。于是HVF就慢慢建立了。普通民众变成了军人，志愿保护活人免受死者的伤害。

Castiel听说绝大多数的HVF团体都在政府重新掌握控制后解散了，但那些更团结忠诚的团体还在活跃着。Castiel深知，无论治疗中心和政府再怎么鼓励大家像复生之前那样继续生活，厌恶和敌对还是在等待着他。

他们到达的时候已经黄昏了，太阳几乎完全躲到了地平线之下。他看见有些人在窗户后不满地盯着他们。Castiel对这个到达时间很高兴，因为现在绝大多数人都待在家里。接着，他们把乘客一个个地送到家门口。不久，他们到了Lawrence的乡下，车子停在了一幢他们路过过的最现代的房子前。

“Castiel Novak？”一个守卫念道，他手里的夹板大概就是名单。Castiel站了起来，走下了车。

他站在车道上，目送卡车离去。直到车子消失在了视线里，他依旧站在原地。

他不想进屋，屋子里没有安逸与舒适，等待着他的也不是家人温暖的问候，所有的存在都在强调着从前的一切有多美好，那些他再也找不回的美好。他再也听不到妈妈问他今天过得怎么样，他也再也闻不到厨房里飘出的香气。他再也听不到父亲读书时书房里传出的古典音乐，也再也感受不到他到外边吸烟后，留在身上的烟草味道（是Xastiel的妈妈逼他出去抽的）。他再也听不见兄弟们的争吵，他再也不用阻止Gabriel欺负Samandriel。有一次Gabriel喂了他一块狗饼干，而Castiel至今都不知道他从哪儿翻出来的那东西。但现在，当他打开门后，他只能得到一个空空的大房子，还有数不清的灰尘和垃圾。

他站在门前的台阶上，手僵在门把上。他深吸一口气，让自己振作起来，然后踏了进去。

空气是沉浮的，房间是怪异的，眼前的景象像是一幅照片，所有事物都被困在了时间里。Castiel看见他妈妈的购物清单还贴在冰箱上，Samandriel的玩具和Gabriel的魔术道具散落在各处，他父亲的奇幻小说还倒扣在咖啡桌上。他没在楼下待多久，就上了楼，走向自己的房间，他的眼睛一直盯着地面，以免看见什么会让他情绪失控的东西。他还没做好准备。

一进入卧室，他就关上了身后的门。他靠着门，闭上了眼睛，尝试把破碎的自己重新组装。在一切恢复正常之前，他脱掉自己的风衣，夹克，领带，径直走向他的床。他倒在床上，眼睛扫过那些熟悉的乐队海报，可观的专辑收藏，还有床边贴的引文拼贴，最后停在了床头柜上的相框上，里面是他和家人去Maine**度假时的照片。他伸出手去，有手指扒拉着相框的边缘，把它拿了过来，他依旧记得他有多么喜欢那次旅行，Maine让他感到怎样的自由。他们是在大西洋海岸的灯塔下照下的照片。他凝视着他的家人和他自己的笑脸，他们站在路中央，微风拂过发梢。快乐，健康，活着。

如果Castiel还能哭，那他早已泪如雨下了。他的表情有些扭曲，他的喉咙里仿佛有个肿块，但没有泪水落下（他的身体现在失去了制造它们的能力）。

他一直看着这张照片，直到眼睛再也无法抵挡睡眠的诱惑，最终陷入梦境。

 

*爱伦•坡，世界著名的短篇小说大师，以《黑猫》，《金甲虫》，《红死魔的面具》等为中国读者熟知，但英美好像都更喜欢他的诗（？），《辛普森一家》中的《乌鸦》就是以他的同名诗为背景的。（碎碎念，可以忽略：是的是的，我对我自己对后半句的翻译既骄傲又羞愧）

**缅因州，位于美国东北角的新英格兰地区，百度上的图片看着很漂亮（。。。）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel有了个新朋友，还遇见了那个人……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者大大的 **特别警告** ，对暴力描写不适的小伙伴可以跳过开头（也就是下划线部分），你不会错过任何事情>3

作者大大的 **特别警告** ，对暴力描写不适的小伙伴可以跳过开头（也就是下划线部分），你不会错过任何事情>3

 

“不要，天哪不要！”

女人的尖叫穿透空气。他离她越来越近，把她逼到了花店的角落。她觉得不就出来出来锁个门吗，没什么的。在晚上。独自一人。

当然没什么的。

他继续向前逼近，不断地尝试着伸出头去咬她。他看见她的眼睛飞快地扫视四周，疯狂地想要逃跑。

不可能的。

他和她之间只有一臂长的距离了，但谁知她突然抓过身边的花瓶，砸碎，拿着尖利的玻璃碎片在空气中狂暴地挥舞。他对这突如其来的变故十分不满，再次探出头去攻击她。

她用玻璃片当做匕首的替代品，对着他又是砍又是刺，但是她根本碰不到他。他抓过她的手臂，啃咬，成功迫使她放下玻璃。她又开始尖叫了，但他可不关心。他没有感情。他把她推倒在地，然后跪在她身边，把她固定在了地上。她不停挣扎，但她已经是他的牢中小鸟了。他的目光瞄准着她的脖子，余光瞟见她的瞳孔因恐惧而放大。她知道接下来等待着她的是什么。

他的牙齿紧紧锁住她的颈动脉，创口发出咯咯的泊泊声。滚烫的血液喷涌着进入他的喉咙。

他放开了她，看着她颤抖，舔了舔嘴唇。她的手胡乱地捂着自己的脖子，想要堵住血流，但无能为力。随着空气进入血管的声音越来越小，她的身体无力地摊在了地上，成河的血流布满她的脑后，像一个扭曲的光圈*。

现在他可以随意享用他想要的了，他的必需品。

他向她倾身，硬生生扯下一把头发，照着裸露出来的那块头皮就咬了下去。他用手一点点地剥开剩下的头皮，把肉条撕下来扔进嘴里。

剔干净头骨后，他拿着那女人的头往地上砸了几下，顺利地让它出现了裂缝。他扳开骨头，终于找到了那让他日思夜想的灰色玩意儿。

他把她的脑子倒了出来，手忙脚乱地把它们一点儿不剩地放进嘴里，全身心地为这来自天堂般的美味陶醉。他那无法控制地饥饿终于得到了满足。

无论这股满足能持续多久。

===============================================

Castiel是哭着醒来的，带着绝望。睡眠对现在的他来说就是种折磨，每天晚上他都不得不重温那些他干过的反人类的恶事，每一个细节都清清楚楚。

但从另一个方面讲，这样其实也不错，最起码那像清晨的闹铃一样从未缺席。这样他就可以为噩梦的到来做好准备。不确定性会让这些闪回更加糟糕。

他把脸埋到双手间，放出一声窒息般的悲叹。那个女人的尖叫还在他的耳间回响，那种花香混着血腥的让人反胃的甜气还在鼻子前阴魂不散，那股金属般又咸又涩的人肉味还在舌尖萦绕。

当他还处于未治疗状态时，他完全不被这些情感困扰。愧疚从未存在。他不会觉得自己的行为是错误的，他做的不过是每一个优秀的猎手见到猎物时都会做的事情。道德准则就无关紧要了。

但现在，他什么都能感受到了。

像是走到哪里都有重物压在他身上，那种带着被拴着铁球的脚链的感觉。他无法放松，也无法挣脱，无论他有多想。全世界都不允许他遗忘这些。他能做的只是向前看，带着这些镣铐继续生活。

但问题是，嘴上说说可比实际去做要简单得多。

他应该做的和他想要做的是截然不同的。他应该放下过去，拥抱他的第二人生，但他想做的是，什么都不做。他想睡觉，想无意识地盯着电视，想看看书，或是听听音乐。如果不用和任何人说话就更好了。

他躺回床上，权衡着两种选择的利弊，眼睛看着他的房顶上那些灰泥装饰的圆点。就在这时，门铃响了。

Castiel坐起来，睁大了眼睛。有谁会来找他？他没有任何亲近的朋友，而且他也没有把他的归来弄得人尽皆知。他下了床，放轻脚步走下楼，小心翼翼地站在门口。他靠近木门，从猫眼向外看去。

是一个红发女孩，可能比他大一些，善意地微笑着。她的绿眼睛突然看向猫眼，把Castiel吓得跳了起来，他希望自己没有被发现。

“Castiel Novak？”她说道，Castiel没有回应。她怎么会知道他的名字？她想干什么？“得了，我看见你了。我知道你在里面！”女孩继续说。她的声音友善而带有笑意，Castiel觉得如果她想伤害他，她是不会像这样说话的。

这可能不是最好的做法，但还是把门打开了一条缝，从那个缝里看出去。

“有事吗？”他说道。女孩的笑容更加明亮了。

“这不就对了吗！嗨，我叫Charlie，我是你的PDS社区关爱员。”女孩——Charlie——回答道。

Castiel歪着头，并没有理解她说的那个东西。他又把门打开了一点，让她可以把自己看得更清楚。昨晚不知道什么时候，他就取下了隐形眼镜，他的妆也因为昨晚的辗转反侧而掉得差不多了。他想让Charlie害怕，但她眼睛都没眨一下。

“等等，我的什么？”他问。

“我会协助你使用神经替林，也会经常来看看你过得怎么样，你要是有什么需要我也可以帮你。”她回答道。

“哦。好吧。”

他们尴尬地在门口站了一会儿，然后Charlie靠近Castiel，够过去看了看房子里面，然后若有所指地看着Castiel。

“呃，你想进去吗？”Castiel不确定地问。

“当然了！”Charlie答道，走了进去。她打开她的随身小包（大概装着注射枪），自然而然地向客厅走去，但Castiel立马阻止了她。

“不要去那里。”他迅速地说。

除了他的卧室，他没有在其它任何一个房间里待过。他没有准备好，他也不想有其他人占领那些空旷的空间，不管是多短的时间。Charlie奇怪地看了看他，但停下了脚步。Castiel在心里咒骂自己，才反应过来自己听起来有多荒谬。

“你介不介意到楼上去？去我房间？”他问道，尴尬让他有些坐立不安。Charlie看上去有不少疑问，但幸好她没有8出口。

“嗯，好吧，你可别想着对我做什么，我带着电击枪呢，而且我可不介意用它！”她说道，对他眨了眨眼。Castiel知道哪怕她说的时候很幽默，但她根本没有开玩笑。他轻轻地笑了，把手举到空中。Charlie笑了，赞同地点点头，向楼上走去。

Castiel领着她走向自己的卧室，他坐在床上，Charlie则拿出一管神经替林，在枪里装载好。奇异地，他觉得他需要和Charlie聊聊。

“那么，你为什么会当一个‘PDS社区关爱员’？”

“我是学护理学的，现在在镇子里的医院做实习护士。有些政府官员到医院里找志愿者，我就想‘为什么不呢’，对吧？毕竟我当护士不就是因为想帮助需要帮助的人吗？”

Castiel背对着她，枪放进了他脖子后的洞里。Charlie空着的那只手扶住他的肩膀，以免他抽搐。

“准备，一，二，三。”

神经替林侵入他的身体时，Castiel抓住床单，紧紧地闭上了眼睛。那种感觉一过去，他就转了回来，发现Charlie缩着身体，满是同情。

“对不起。这看上去一点儿也不舒服。”她说。Castiel只是耸了耸肩，转移了话题。

“我们继续之前提到的……你真的觉得PDS患者是‘需要帮助的人’？”

原本在收拾医疗设备的Charlie抬起了头，神色严肃。

“当然了！我是说，的确，你们当时干了很多坏事，但是你们根本控制不了自己的行为，就像……得了狂犬病的动物咬了个人一样。你不能怪罪那只动物，对吧？它们也控制不了自己。这就是同一种事。”Charlie认真地说。Castiel微微扯出一个假笑。

“但人们更倾向于射杀得了狂犬病的动物。”

“好吧，好吧，我可能的确不是世界上最好的类比大师。告我呀。”Charlie笑了，带着和善的笑意转了转眼睛。Castiel咯咯地笑出了声。

当Charlie开始观察他的房间时，Castiel正在思虑自己对这个女孩越来越深的喜爱。他发现自己很想成为她的朋友，这十分不寻常。Charlie似乎永远都是那么快乐，而且她和治疗中心里的那些护士完全不一样。Charlie比她们聪明多了，Castiel也很享受她的陪伴。

行嘛，他想，之前是谁说自己“不想和任何人说话”的？

“噢，天！”Charlie突然惊叫，打断了Castiel的沉思。她在Castiel的大书架边走来走去。“别告诉我你也喜欢《Harry Potter》！”她说道，指着他全部七本书的收藏。Castiel的藏书体现着他广泛而折中的品味——就像他在音乐上的品味一样——古典和现代并存，各种类型的书都有。Castiel笑了，点点头。

“我花了好几年时间不停地读它们。”

“我也是！超级喜欢赫敏的！”

“小时候有一年的万圣节我还打扮成了Harry Potter。”美好的童年记忆突然浮上Castiel心头。

“照片，不然没有发生。”Charlie淘气地说。Castiel笑了。

“下次给你看。”

“可别耍赖哦。”Charlie顿了顿，“嘿，你想吃点东西吗，我有点饿了。”

“呃，我不吃……”Castiel答道，心里有些不舒服。这是另一件需要花时间来适应的事情，没有吃或喝的需求。

“我知道，但我吃，而且我觉得你可能想出去走走。”

“你觉得这样好吗？像我这样的人……”Castiel有些忧心人们对他的反应，他可不想Charlie因为他而被找麻烦。

“当然没问题了！我会保护你的，不要担心。电击枪，记得吗？”

Castiel又思考了一小会儿。他其实不是很想和其他人接触，但他和Charlie处得很好，所以和她一起出门应该也不会太糟糕。

“好吧。”他勉强地答道。

“太好啦！你去重新弄一下你的脸什么的，我去车上等你。”Charlie说道，然后离开了。

Castiel随意地重新画好妆，带上隐形眼镜，然后又穿上了他的风衣。他走出他的大房子，坐上了Charlie停在门前，挂着空挡的黄色Gremlin**的副驾驶。

只用了几分钟，他们就停在了一家叫Harvelle's Roadhouse的小餐馆前。

“我不记得以前有这个地方。”Castiel边下车边说。

“是的，他们几年前才搬过来这里的，因为之前的店面被袭击——呃，反正就是他们几年前才建的这里。”

他们走了进去，选了个靠窗的小隔间坐下，然后一个漂亮的金发女孩拿着一个小便条本走了过来，大概她就是他们的服务生了。

“嘿，Charlie！”

“噢，嗨，Jo。”Charlie答道，有些害羞，这可不像她。Castiel歪着头，有些疑惑。“这是Castiel。”接着她介绍道。

“你好啊，Castiel。今天想吃点什么？”Jo亲切地问。要么就是Jo没有注意到他是什么，要么就是她刻意忽略了；无论真相是什么，Castiel都很感激。

Charlie点了一堆东西，而Castiel只点了一杯他不会喝的水。他还是很好奇为什么Charlie的行为那么奇怪，直到他发现Jo走开时，Charlie正一点儿也不闪躲地盯着她。于是当Charlie终于转过身来时，他对她露出一个了然而得意的笑。

“闭上你的嘴。”Charlie开玩笑地说。

“我什么都没说！”Castiel假装无辜地答道。Charlie翻了个白眼，笑了。

“好吧，随你便。”

“说说吧，你俩怎么认识的？”Castiel发现取笑Charlie不寻常的举动让他感到一种奇怪愉悦。

“她妈妈是这儿的老板，而我大概算得上这里的常客。”她说道，然后皱起眉毛，轻轻叹了口气，“可惜的是，任何一个有眼睛的人都看得出来她和Dean Winchester有点什么，即使她死都不承认。”

“Dean Winchester是谁？”Castiel问。

“我的一个朋友，他是——”Charlie犹豫了一下，向四周看了看，很明显她找到了她要找的，“他就在那儿，其实。嘿，Dean！”

Castiel顺着她的目光看去，找到了一个很好看的男孩，和他差不多大，坐在吧台边。那个男孩——Dean——向Charlie挥了挥手，然后走了过来。

Castiel草草地看了看他。Dean有一身干净利落的肌肉，即使那身宽松的军队风格的衣服把它们遮了个严严实实。他的金色短发有沙子的质感，额前的几缕发尾有些卷曲，淡色的雀斑覆盖在有些黝黑的皮肤上。当他靠得足够近时，Castiel的呼吸停了一秒——他有他见过的最好看的绿眼睛。

“咋啦？”Dean问道，对Charlie笑了笑。Charlie也对他笑了笑，但她看上去有些……担忧？

“没什么。给你介绍下我的新朋友，Castiel。”

“嘿，伙计，最近怎……”他突然停住了，眯起眼睛，靠近Castiel。Castiel对这样突如其来的审视感到有些不适，往后躲了躲。当Dean重新直起身子时，他脸上的友善消失了，取而代之的是彻头彻尾的厌恶。他无视了Castiel，直视着Charlie。

“什么鬼，Charlie。”Dean发出嘘声。Castiel完全不知所以，直到看见Dean手臂戴着的袖标上写的三个大写字母： **HVF** 。他的眼中盛满了恐惧。

“Dean，停下。”Charlie恳求道。

“你怎么可以把 **它** 带到这里来？”他鄙夷地说。

“ **他** 是我的 **朋友** ！”Charlie强调地说，她的眼中仿佛有什么东西在燃烧。

“听着，我不想找任何麻烦——”Castiel刚开口就被Dean打断了。他一把拉过Castiel的衬衫，让他站了起来。

“那你就不该从你那该死的棺材里出来。”

Castiel的大脑被恐惧占领，他不禁在怀疑自己能否从Dean的拳头下讨回一条命，就在这时，一个年长的女人从后屋走了进来，很明显，她对这场骚动一清二楚。

“Dean Winchester，你马上放开那个孩子，听清楚了吗？”她叉着腰，严厉地说道。

“但，Ellen，他是个——”Ellen迅速打断了他。

“他是我的顾客，顾客就是上帝。把你的手移开。 **现在** 。”

Dean冷冷地瞪了他一眼，把他扔回座位上，然后仰着头阔步走出了大门。Ellen，Castiel立马想到她大概就是餐厅的老板，快步向他们走来。

“我的餐馆欢迎所有人，当我说‘所有人’，我的意思是所有人。”她看Castiel说道。当Castiel领会她的意思时，他满脸都是震惊。她对他们点了点头，然后才离开。Charlie立刻就转过来看着Castiel。

“操，刚才的事情我很抱歉，我发誓Dean平时不是个那么——”

“超级讨人厌的混蛋？”Castiel接过她的话，尝试让气氛没那么尴尬。Charlie轻笑着点点头。

“他爸是镇上的HVF的头头，所以Dean，对那些事情，嗯，很痴迷，我猜。”

“我没事，Charlie。真的，你不用担心了。’”Castiel摆摆手。Charlie叹了口气，把餐盘推到一边。

“想走了不？我没胃口了。”

Castiel点点头，然后他们离开了小餐馆。幸运的是，他们没有在停车场遇到Dean。Castiel希望自己再也不用见到这个混蛋。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie的小建议，Castiel救了一个人，John Winchester的出场

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PDS：部分死亡综合症；HVF：人类志愿军  
> （原文用缩写的地方翻译直接使用缩写）

几周之后，Castiel和Charlie已经可以一边享受彼此沉默的陪伴，一边欣赏Castiel收藏的CD了。

Castiel很惊奇，他居然那么快就适应了新的生活。每天Charlie都会来找他，带着她的医疗包，帮Castiel注射，再顺便看看他过得怎么样。自从第一天之后，每一天他来找Castiel时，她都没有再企图走进他的客厅，每一次她都径直走向他的卧室，就像Castiel希望的那样。注射结束后，Charlie总会再坐一会儿，陪陪Castiel。不知怎的，Castiel十分喜欢这段崭新的友谊。

Castiel最感谢Charlie的一点就是她永远都能把握好拜访时间的长短。那天，Castiel是带着怅然若失的痛苦醒来的，一整天，满腔的自我厌恶、冲冲怒气、焦虑不安都伴随着他，于是Charlie注射完神经替林就离开了，两人之间的交流只限于匆匆的问候。她对她的病人的情绪是那么敏锐，Castiel觉得这足以证明她是一位技艺高超的护士。Castiel并不会被这些无益的抑郁缠住很久，只要一两天，他就可以和Charlie继续他们的革命友谊了。

两人在闲聊时都不会提起Castiel那些糟心的日子，他们都知道他只是需要些空间来处理它们。所以当她突然的好奇，实在是个大惊喜。

“嘿，Castiel？”

“咋啦？”他答道，手指随意地跟着音乐的节奏敲击大腿。

“为什么我们从不去其他那些房间呢？”她问道，纯洁地。Castiel像猫头鹰一样眨了眨眼，笨拙地在脑子里搜刮着适合的解释。

“有太多的回忆了。还没准备好。”Castiel咕哝道。Charlie点了点头。

“你知道你可以信任我的，对吧？就是，我不希望每天来找你就只是为了把那些化学物质打进你的身体里。”她轻柔地笑道。Castiel暗暗地笑了。

“我知道，我知道。我只是不知道该怎么去谈论这些事情。我希望你能理解。”

“别多想，我当然理解。比你以为的还要理解，其实。”Charlie的笑容被一种Castiel从未见过的严肃和悲伤取代，他立马就对自己的口不择言后悔了。她深深地吸了口气，然后接着开口了。“我八岁的时候，第一次在外面过夜，甚至好几天以前我就开始期待了。但真正到了那天，到了该上床睡觉的时候我却害怕了。那是我第一次在不是家的地方睡觉啊。于是我给我的父母打了个电话，请求他们来接我回家，他们同意了。我焦急地等待他们来接我，但他们一直没有出现。最后，出现在我面前的却是警察，他们跟我说，说我的父母遭遇了一场严重的车祸。”Charlie停顿了一下。她仰起头看着天花板，虽然她极力掩饰，但Castiel还是发现了她眼中闪烁着的泪光。

“我——我不知道自己该说些什么。我很抱歉，Charlie。”Castiel真诚地说。Charlie不在意地挥了挥手。

“你真么都不用说。我只是想让你知道，折磨你的那些愧疚，孤独，别人也经历过，你不是一个人。如果说这世上有哪个人能完全理解你的痛楚，那就是我了。只要你想谈谈，我随时都在你身边。但是……不要因为我把我的悲惨童年告诉了你，你就觉得你欠我一个对你自己的悲惨经历的解释，好吗？”Charlie给了他一个虚弱的微笑。Castiel也对她笑了笑，用一个短暂的拥抱代替了自己的回答。

他自己的每一丝血肉祈祷自己可以对Charlie的痛苦感同身受。他可以感受到Charlie的双臂环绕着自己，那压力和睡觉时腿露出了床，吊在半空中时的一样不真实。一小会儿，他们就放开了彼此。Charlie快速地用袖子擦了擦眼睛。

“我能给你一些建议吗？”Charlie疑迟地问。Castiel点点头。“不要让悲伤夺去你的生活。或者，更具体地说，在你的情况下，你的房子。”

“我也不想，但是……只要我环顾四周……我看到的都是空荡荡的虚无，那些空间，它们不可挽回地缺少了它们曾拥有的生机。”Castiel回答说，试图从英语中抽取适合的词语来表达他回旋的悲痛。书到用时方恨少。

“那是因为你放弃了它们，就像你在等它们自己回来一样，但是……他们不会回来了，Castiel。”

“你以为我不知道吗？”Castiel反驳道。

“对不起，我只是把它挑明了，我知道的。我想说的是，你不能让你的房子变成一个坟墓。无论这有多困难，你总得让死者安息。”Charlie说。Castiel给了她一个尖锐的眼神。“得了，闭嘴吧，你知道我的意思。”

Castiel点点头，叹出一口气。Charlie安慰地把一只手放在他的肩膀上。

“就像我以前说过的，你不是一个人。我可以帮你把房子打扫一下。你说怎么样？”她说。Castiel犹豫不决，有些害怕。看到他面露惧意，Charlie继续说：“这不意味着你需要忘记这一切，Castiel，这只意味着你开始放手了。不如我们明天来试试吧，这样你就还有一整个晚上来给自己做思想工作。”

“好吧。”Castiel喃喃地说。Charlie笑了。

“太好了！”

然后谈话逐渐转移到想办法找些事情做。Charlie建议他们再看一遍《哈利波特与魔法石》，Castiel很快同意了。他抓起他的笔记本电脑，从网上找了个电影链接。

电影开始大概五十分钟，Harry坐在宿舍的窗前，看起来很伤心，还有些沮丧，两人对这个场景都很熟悉，这是Harry在霍格沃滋的第一天晚上。这是第一次Castiel觉得自己彻底理解了Harry。当他读小说和看电影的时候，他——或许还有所有沉浸在这个故事里的人——都因为Harry失去父母而难受。但这是一种很表面的悲伤，就像在报纸上读到一个悲惨的故事一样。它让你伤心，但它没有对你产生真正的影响。然而现在，Castiel完全理解了。当Harry看向窗外时，他露出了一个几乎不能被叫做笑容的微笑，Castiel发现自己在模仿Harry的笑。

如果Harry能从绝望中找到一丝希望的光，那么他也能。

=============================================================

电影结束后不久，Charlie就离开了。Castiel伸出一根手指，眼睛跟着手指扫视着熟悉的书名，然后抽出了冯内古特*的《猫的摇篮》，想着他可以把这个故事读上无数遍。

然而没读几页，他就把书扔去了一边，发现自己根本没办法把注意力集中在单词上。

所以，他决定出去走走。

并不是说Castiel特别喜欢锻炼身体或是做运动，但是当太阳开始下山时，他喜欢悠闲地散着步穿过他家旁边的森林，来到一个小空地，在那里他可以看着天空在令人惊叹的日落中变色。

他花了几分钟整理了一下他的妆，再戴上隐形眼镜——没有它们他可不敢离开这幢房子，无论是去多偏僻的地方。他喜欢Cahrlie的另一个原因，就是他不用在她面前伪装自己。从他们见面的那天起，他便再也没有必要在她面前装成个活人了。无论化不化妆，Charlie对他的态度都不会改变。

虽然他很喜欢Charlie，但他脑中的一个小角落却在期待着她的轻蔑。同样是这个小角落，用令人信服的、逻辑合理的语气欺骗他，说他不配拥有友情，他只该被厌恶和憎恨；就像一个杀手不可能懂得仁慈，因为他对他滔天罪行的受害人没有表现任何仁慈。

一个悔改的杀人犯仍然是个杀人犯。

Castiel摇了摇头，试图从头脑中赶走这种想法，至少现在是这样。他抓起他的外套，将外套盖在了由T恤和牛仔裤组成的休闲装上，然后离开了家。

他穿过草地，急匆匆地走到森林里去。鼻子吸入大自然的愉悦气味，他的嘴角露出一丝微笑。他突然意识到，他好想念这个。Castiel灵巧地穿过森林，从在树枝下跨过障碍物，不知怎的他竟然还记得该怎么去那里。奇怪的是，这些熟悉的事情就这么回到了他的脑海里，仿佛他从来没有离开过。

不到十分钟，他就站在了茂密的灌木丛的边缘，面前就是空旷的田野。Castiel继续向前走，重新熟悉这个老地方，然后躺进了长长的草丛里。他把双臂放在脑后，凝视着天空。

随着时间的流逝，天空改变了颜色，从蓝，到橙，再变成粉红色。他心不在焉地看着夕阳染上五彩缤纷的色彩，而自己的头脑却像一块崭新的画布一样空白，完全放空了。他思索了一会儿这有趣的对比，然后让这个想法像其他的思想一样溜走了。

天空慢慢地变成了深蓝色，这预示着夜幕的降临。Castiel站起来，与杂草擦身而过，穿过森林开始往回走。

大概是在他回家的半途时，突兀的挣扎的声音传到了他的耳朵里。

他内心简单地挣扎了一下，但还是放弃了在做出最终决定前继续前行的谨慎。随着他越来越接近声源，那个声音越来越响。

当他走近时，Castiel可以看到两个人物扭打在一起。他安全地躲在一棵树后面，为了方便观察正在发生的事情，他的头伸了出来。

两个人在森林泥土上翻来覆去，每个人都想占上风。Castiel可以从动物一样的咆哮和破烂的脏衣服分辨出，其中一个男人是一个未经治疗的PDS患者。Castiel试图看出是谁在和活死人搏斗，但他所能捕捉到的只是绿色迷彩服的残影，直到突然，他看到了那个人的脸，立刻就认出来了。  
Dean Winchester 。

他一定是在巡逻，Castiel意识到，他看着Dean被钉在地上时，他的眼睛因恐惧而睁大，疯狂的活死人危险地逼近Dean的喉咙，黑色的口水从嘴里流出来，令人毛骨悚然。Castiel可以看到Dean试图伸手去抓他的枪。活死人扑向他的时候，他的枪掉到了他够不到的地方。

然后，不管之前是什么把Castiel钉在原地动弹不得，突然地，他跑了起来，他僵硬的双腿将他带向战场。他冲过去捡起银制手枪，笨拙地握着这个陌生的物体。他小心翼翼地把枪口对着这对仍在地上扭打的人，但又很快意识到他根本不能保证自己不会误伤Dean。他不知道他能做些什么，于是只好对着天空开了好几次枪。

巨大的噪音让行尸疯狂的进攻停了下来，就在他抬起头望向天空时，Dean推开了他，从地上爬了起来，往后退了几步。

Castiel把手里的枪扔在地上，疑迟地朝Dean和行尸走了过去。他根本不知道自己在干什么。直到不明所以的行尸朝他威胁地低声咆哮，他才停下了脚步。

“你他妈在干什么？！”Dean在他身后嘶嘶地抽着凉气，而Castiel直接无视了他，他所有的注意力都集中在活死人身上。

“没事儿的，没有人会伤害你。你我，我们是一样的。看到了吗？”Castiel的声音微微颤抖，恐惧和兴奋交织着。他用力抹了把脸，把脸上的涂料擦了下来。他一边慢慢地靠近行尸，一边摘下了一只眼睛的隐形眼镜。行尸不在咆哮，而是用一种好奇混合着怀疑的目光看着他。Castiel给Dean打了几个手势，让他退去远处，他不断地和行尸讲着话，确保他的注意力都放在自己而不是Dean身上。

谢天谢地，Dean领会了他的意思，他迅速地走去一边，躲在树丛后面绕着Castiel和行尸警戒。他很快便找到了合适的位置，蹑手蹑脚地走到它背后，从身上掏出了不知道哪里弄来的手铐，而Castiel则一直安抚着行尸。紧接着，刹那之间，Dean就用手铐把行尸的双手拷在了他背后，然后快速地站到了Castiel身边。

“没关系，别担心，你很安全，你只需要跟我们走就好了。”Castiel接着说。Dean捡起Castiel扔下的枪。

“操！你把我所有子弹都用光了！”Dean生气地说。

“一句简单的‘谢谢’都不会说吗？”Castiel反驳道。

“我不需要你的帮助，我本来可以处理的！“

“我真诚地怀疑这一点，但也许以后我们可以再讨论这个？”Castiel冷冷地回答，示意了一下那边可怜的行尸。Dean咕哝着，从地上捡起一根大棍子，猛地拉住行尸，让他开始蹒跚地前进。Castiel不满地看着他，但也知道这是唯一的办法。他跟上Dean的脚步。

“你现在又要去哪里？”迪安指责地问他。

“如果他突然想再次攻击你，你打算怎么办？”Castiel用问题代替了答案。

“我对付得了他。”

“你只有一根棍子和一把没有子弹的枪。”

“是啊，那是谁的错呢？“

“再一次，你表达感激的方式真是让人难以忍受。”Castiel讽刺地说。Dean只是怒视他一眼，就继续往前走了，没有接着和他吵。

Castiel感到惊讶。他通常没有那么……脾气暴躁。但是，再一次，他从来没有见过像Dean Winchester这样混蛋的人。

这是你应得的，他内心有个微小的声音说道，也许它是对的。Castiel怎么能对Dean的指责有任何不满呢？毕竟，挽救一个生命并不能改变他曾带走其他生命的事实。

他们又走了几分钟——大概是在Castiel决定说出他脑子里想的东西之前——到了诊所，任何未经治疗的PDS患者在转移到治疗机构前都被关押在那里——在紧张的沉默中。

“听着，那一天在Roadhouse……”他拖着脚步边走边说。Dean打断了他。

“如果你在等我向你道歉，那你要等很长一段时间了。”Dean尖刻地说。

“不，事实正好相反。我——我不怪你。”Castiel胆怯地继续说。意料之中的反驳没有到来，Dean看起来有点惊讶，但什么也没有说。“我知道我是什么，我知道我做了什么。我也知道你是什么，你做什么。但是我明白为什么在家乡的酒吧里直接地展示给你那些你一直以来被教育该鄙视的一切，会引起那样的反应。我不是在寻求原谅，也不认为我值得原谅。我只是希望你们知道——我发誓，我并不是在为我做过的事情寻找任何借口——我从来不愿意，用你们的说法，‘从该死的坟墓里起来’。”Castiel说完，紧张地吸了一口气，等待Dean的回答。令他吃惊的是，迪恩噗嗤一下笑了出来。

“有人告诉过你你说话像吞了一本该死的字典吗？”他傲慢地问。Castiel微微一笑，然后迪安严肃地继续说：“我不在乎你到底愿不愿意。事情就是发生了。而只有HVF能在所有事情都变得糟糕的时候提供帮助。像Ellen、Jo和Charlie这样的人只是认为过去的事情应该留在过去，大家应该亲热地坐在一起唱唱狗屎的圣歌。但他们似乎忘记了过去有多糟糕。我工作的一部分，就是帮他们记住。“Dean威胁地说。Castiel不太知道该说些什么，所以他改变了话题。

“你不可能在复生进行时就有这么大了…那时候你几岁？13？也许14？”Castiel说，一丝怜悯无意中沁入到他的声音里。这是他的错，让Dean在本该玩耍的年纪开始战斗。我的错我的错我的错，他在脑中循环着自己的罪恶。

“这不关你的事，”Dean插嘴说。Castiel继续提问，没有理会他。

“你爸爸怎么样了？是他教你——”

“停下，Cas！“Dean喊道。Castiel沉默了一会儿。

“Castiel。”终于，他咕哝着说。

“什么？”Dean被惹毛了。

“我的名字，是Castiel，不是Cas。”Castiel解释道，毫不奇怪Dean没有记住他的名字。Dean翻了个白眼。

“我知道你的名字，‘Castiel’又不是个常见的名字，哪怕对于你这种怪胎来说。不是吗？它太长了，所以我把它缩短了。这有什么问题吗？”Dean专横地挑衅。Castiel摇摇头。

“不，我，呃，还算喜欢它。”

“随便你。我们到了。”

他们来到了森林边缘，城镇就在眼前。诊所的灯光在夜晚里清晰可见。Castiel低着头，把刚刚摘下的那片隐形眼镜带了回去。

他们走进诊所，两个男人他们打了打招呼，立即就把活死人锁进房间角落的一个大笼子里，另外两名未经治疗的PDS患者在那个笼子拖曳着，呻吟着。

然后Dean走到前台，接待员递给他几张钞票，Dean把钞票放在口袋里，然后他们就走出了诊所。

一辆吉普车正好驶了过来。

“该回家了，孩子！你到哪儿去了？”从车里出来的男人问Dean，声音粗哑。如果Castiel的血液能流动，能让他在陷入恐惧时脸色惨白，那他的脸现在一定是煞白的，因为正向他们走来的就是臭名昭著的HVF领导人，John Winchester。

“在巡逻中抓到一个僵尸。刚刚把它扔了进去。”Dean回答道，John点点头，表示赞同。

Castiel知道逃跑只会让情况变得更糟，所以他站在Dean后面，低着头，拼命地希望别人不会注意到他。

所以，自然地，他被注意到了。

“这是谁？”John问。

“他帮我把活死人带了过来。事实上，他正准备离开。”Dean强调地说，用目光警告着Castiel。

“很高兴见到你，先生。”Castiel咕哝着，开始移动。

“别跑那么快。过来，孩子。”John说，他的语气听起来……不太友好。Castiel吞下口水，走向John，仍然低着头。

“你知道，当人们和你说话的时候，你应该看着他们。要懂礼貌。”John继续说。就在那时，Castiel知道他被发现了。Castiel胃因恐惧而紧缩，他知道自己别无选择，于是抬起头来。

立刻，Castiel被被按在墙上，一只大手紧紧地锁住他的喉咙，挤压着。这并不是John在伤害他（尽管这让他不是很舒服），事实上，Castiel不需要呼吸，但这并不能减轻他的恐惧。

“Dean，你能解释一下为什么你今天让死人帮你吗？”John问道，他的声音令人惊恐地冷静。Dean反应不够迅速，这是个很大的错误。“儿子，当我跟你说话的时候，你要回答我！”John斥道。

“我的弹药用完了。”Dean小声地说。Castiel很快就开始想念Dean的傲慢和虚张声势，他宁可处理那些，也不愿意看到他那么脆弱而令人心碎。

“对不起，你说什么？我听不清你的声音。”John说，他的声音重回可怕的平静。

“我的弹药用完了。”这次，Dean大声地重复。

“有多少次我要告诉你带更多的子弹？“

“我……我一定是忘了。”

“你忘了吗？”

“对不起，先生。”

“光说‘对不起’不能救你的命，对吗？“

“不，先生。”

“那就上车吧，Dean。”John要求道。Dean看起来想争辩什么，但John加了一句严厉的“现在”，Dean只好服从，他进入车子前小小地瞥了一眼Castiel。

“至于你，如果再让我发现你和我儿子在一起，我立马就杀了你，眼睛不眨一下。清楚了吗？”John问。Castiel在窒息中尽可能地疯狂点头。John爬进了吉普车的驾驶座之后才放开了Castiel。他开车离开前，把Castiel扔在了地上。

Cas的家离得很远。虽然今天晚上真的没有他原本设想的那么轻松，但讽刺的是，明天他终于可以和Charlie聊些很有趣的事情了。

 

 

*冯内古特，美国黑色幽默大师。

==================================  
这章好tm长啊。。。。


	4. Chapter 4

“等等。你是说你遇到了John Winchester？居然还能活着回来告诉我这件事？”Charlie在Cas和她讲完她前晚上的所有事情后，惊呼起来。

“勉勉强强。”他回答。

“你救了Dean的命！太棒了，Castiel！也许以后他终于可以对你好点儿了。”

“不知道，但我对此表示怀疑。虽然……“Cas的声音小了下去。

“什么？”Charlie急忙问。

“他给我取一个绰号。”

“哇，而且这个绰号居然不是在侮辱你吗？“

“令人惊讶，他真不是在侮辱我。他叫我‘Cas’。我觉得他只是忘了我的名字。”

“Cas，嗯？”Charlie说，似乎在感受这个名字从嘴里说出来的感觉，“我喜欢！”

“我也是。”Cas笑着说。

“那么，Cas。你准备好了吗？”Charlie突然问道，用他的新外号。Cas看着她，困惑不已。

“准备？准备什么？”

“给你的房子大扫除！它迫切需要一次大扫除！没有冒犯。”Charlie回答，很快又补充上了“没有冒犯”。

如果Cas的脸能变得更加煞白，那么这一刻他的脸色就已经不是“煞白”能形容的了。经过昨晚发生的一切，Cas都把他对Charlie的承诺忘了个一干二净。如果可以，他一点也不想完成Charlie摆在他面前的艰巨任务。

“我不知道，Charlie……也许下次吧？”Cas试探着，虽然知道Charlie绝不会善罢甘休。果然，Charlie的笑容消失了，她把手放在Cas的手上，严肃地看着他。

“你拖的时间越长，它就会变得越难。”Charlie简单地回答道。

Cas知道她是对的，但这并不会让它变得容易些。他知道，如果他今天不做，那明天，第二天，或者再下一天……他会不得不做的。于是他决定最好在一切变得更糟之前完成它。

“好吧。”Cas平静地说，带着一声小小的叹息。Charlie微笑着，拉着Cas和她一起站起来。

“这就对了嘛！”

Charlie领着Cas跟着她下楼，但Cas不仅战栗不安，而且惊惶失措。

他们从厨房开始，这是最轻松的一部分。毕竟这个房间已经比较干净了，而且没有什么特别的东西能让Cas突然想起他的家人。除了一个。一踏进房间，他就死死盯住了它。他走到冰箱旁，看着磁铁贴着的他妈妈的购物清单。他伸出手，虔诚地抚摸着母亲乱涂乱画般的字迹。然后，在一种荒谬的悲伤中，他拿起清单，折叠起来，放进口袋里。Charlie一直看着他，但什么也没说。她只是给了他一个微笑和点头，仿佛在告诉他她理解（就像她曾经向Cas保证的那样）。

直到这时，Cas才完全意识到Charlie早已经历过这一切。她在没有家人陪伴的情况下过得比Cas久，但不知为何她却永远那么快乐。在心底，Cas是信任Charlie可以引导他渡过这个难关的，毕竟只要渡过了，即使他不能永远快乐（他怀疑这样可能性很大），他也能得到一些小小的快乐瞬间。他希望当有人问他过得怎么样的，而自己答道“很好”时，说的是真心话。

Charlie坚持下一个任务是清理冰箱，在发现自己已经完全无法相信那些毛茸茸、腐烂、过期的东西居然曾经是食物后，Cas举双手赞成。于是，哪怕他们的表情因刺鼻的气味而拧成一团，他们还是行动了起来，开始扔掉所有东西（这并不代表Cas真的需要食物，不管是能吃的还是不能吃的）。他们擦拭干净冰箱的空架子后，好好地清洗了洗涤槽里的几个脏盘子，Cas知道他们接下来必须面对下一个挑战了。

客厅（living room）——这个名字本身就好像是一种残酷的玩笑。

Cas走了进去，Charlie站在他身后几步远的地方。自从他从治疗中心回来后，他第一次仔细地看了看这个房间，那个熟悉的肿块又出现在了他的喉咙。就在这时，他感到一只手轻轻地搭上了他的肩膀。这个压力感——虽然几乎感觉不到——却以某种方式托住了他，支撑住了他。

“没关系的。”Charlie背后小声地说。Cas想想咆哮，这不好！这一切都不好！他想对Charlie大喊大叫，对着任何一个愿意倾听的人尖叫，谁让这个宇宙那么残酷无情。

但是，他不会这样做。相反，他深吸一口气，收拾起Samandriel的玩具，把Gabriel的魔术道具放回盒子里。他试图使自己从悲伤中解放，想把一切都拉回正轨。他试图让自己相信，他仅仅是开始收拾家里的东西，这并不意味着他对这些东西的记忆会消失。

他试图告诉自己这并不意味着他会再次失去那些回忆。

“我卧室对面。”Cas嘟囔着，把玩具和魔术道具递给Charlie，同时指明Samandriel和Gabriel共用的卧室在哪里。他不需要告诉Charlie，虽然他已经开始收拾这个家，但是他还没有做好准备，走进他的家人的卧室。在悲伤、愧疚和悔恨的重压下，他肯定会崩溃。

Charlie很快回来了，他们继续收拾客厅。Cas把过期的杂志和《读者文摘》堆在咖啡桌上时，他的目光落在了他父亲的奇幻小说上，这本小说一直扣在桌子上，固定在了那一页。他继续盯着它，喉咙里的肿块报复似的折磨着他。他开始颤抖，他的肩膀随着疲倦而断断续续的抽泣而发抖。

然后他哭了。他用手捂住脸，觉得自己很可笑。如果你的眼睛都不能生产眼泪了，你的哭还能叫哭吗？

很奇怪，一本平淡无奇的书居然会让Cas失控，但是一切都让他感觉那么糟糕，像是一切都…停滞了。这本没有读完的奇幻小说实际上代表着Cas一家没能做完的所有的事情。每个人都认为自己拥有足够多的时间去完成所有他们想做的事情，每个人都这样虚度着光阴。然而，现在，Cas知道了真相，他发现真相令人深感悲痛——就像突然被迫直面死亡。现实是如此严峻，在短短几秒钟的时间里——刺眼的灯光闪过，惊惧的尖叫滑过，最后，一个悲伤而顺从的表情——你曾经珍视的一切都可能不复存在。就是那么简单。*

在他的思绪完全退回内心最黑暗的角落前，Cas突然发现自己被Charlie拥住了。虽然他并不能感受到多少舒适，但是Cas仍然非常喜欢这个姿势，他也抱住了她，把脖子埋在她的肩膀上，试图抑制住他的抽泣。

“这很好，Cas。我知道这感觉不太好，但我发誓哭出来会有帮助的。”Charlie说，她的声音充满了同情和关心。Cas没有回答，只是享受着这个拥抱。几分钟过去了，Cas的啜泣终于被虚弱、疲倦的呼吸声取代。他放开了Charlie，十分感激她的耐心。

“对不起。”Cas咕哝着，因为刚才的爆发而不敢看Charlie。

“嘿，我明白的。没有必要道歉。”Charlie诚恳地回答，“我们还可以继续吗？”

于是，Cas抬起头来，看着Charlie，向她点了点头。然后，他从咖啡桌上拿起书，深吸一口气，把书合上。一小团灰尘从翻动的书页里飞了出来。Cas走到小书架旁，把书放了进去。直到这时，他才松开了他一直屏住的呼吸。即刻，他感到一种的宽慰，就像突然解除了沉重的枷锁一样。虽然有时它们压力仍然威胁着要压垮他，但现在这股他无法撼动的力量终归减轻了。

当他偷偷回头看Charlie时，她正满面笑容地用目光支持着他，Cas情不自禁地笑了。

“那么，既然最困难的部分已经解决了，那我们来处理那些更重要的事情吧，也许我们可以同时找点乐子，怎么样？”Charlie说，一边期待地搓着双手，一边咧嘴笑着，这让Cas很紧张（好的那种紧张）。

“你有什么想法？”Cas问。

“你会知道的，而且它肯定涉及——”Charlie说到一半，就冲向了厨房。在她回来之前，Cas听到橱柜门开了又关上的声音。“这些！”Charlie回来了，朝Cas扔了一瓶清洁用品，连同一卷纸巾。就在他接住它们的瞬间，Charlie又冲了出去，这次上了楼梯。她带着一个便携音响和iPod回来了。当她设置好它们之后，她扭过头看着Cas。

“我们只不过把所有的东西都整理好了，这并不意味着你已经解放了，Novak。你的灰尘兔子们有他们自己的宠物灰尘兔子，它们又生出了新的灰尘兔子，然后——”

“我懂了，这里灰尘有些大。”Cas说道，一边咯咯地笑，一边打断她。

“没错，既然全宇宙都知道清洁房间是件很无聊的烂事，我想我们应该有音乐的伴奏来调一下味儿。”

话音刚离开，说话的人就随着响亮的鼓点动了起来。当吉他和贝斯开始进入时，Cas的脚已经开始跟着音乐打起了节拍，艰难地试图忍住笑。当Charlie走到灯光昏暗的起居室的大窗户前，坚决地拽开窗帘时，她随着节拍扭动着屁股。午后明亮的光线充斥着房间，Cas眯起眼睛，让眼睛适应光亮。一旦它们适应了，他就笑了起来。他不知道是阳光、音乐、Charlie的陪伴，还是这三者的结合的缘故，但现在房间看起来……充满了快乐。

Cas想要习惯快乐。

歌曲的副歌开始了，Charlie又唱又跳，但不知怎的，她仍然同时清扫着家具。

“I’m walkin’ on sunshine, whooooaaaaa, and don’t it feel good, HEY！”*Charlie笑着对Cas唱着歌，比年少时的他唱得更卖力。“现在一起唱！”Charlie喊道，指着Cas，好像在给他某种暗示。Cas只是再次大笑着，摇摇头，擦去咖啡桌上的灰尘。

歌曲放到第三遍的时候，Cas低声跟唱了起来，还随着节拍摇动着肩膀。

第五遍的时候，他一边唱歌一边摇头，合适的时候再转上几圈。

到第十次的时候，他和Charlie都在尽所能地打扫着房间，而就在今天早上，Cas还认为这是一项不可能的任务。他们把羽毛掸子当作麦克风，Charlie用吸尘器当作她的舞伴，和她一起表演了一些十分漂亮的舞蹈动作，与此同时房间变得更加干净了。

最终，他们的工作完成了，Charlie关掉了音乐，两人倒在沙发上，因为舞动和大笑而气喘吁吁。兴奋消逝后，他们检查了下自己的工作，十分满意。Cas看着Charlie，他的内心有什么在涌动着。

“谢谢你。”他说。

“不用客气。如果连这点鸡毛蒜皮的小事都不能帮，算什么朋友？”Charlie回答。

“不，我是认真的。谢谢你。不只是因为今天，而是……一切。”Cas说道，他无法用言语表达他有多么的感激。

“不客气。”她真诚地笑着回答，然后继续说，“嗯，刚才跳的那些舞让我有些饿了，所以我想我该出去找点吃的了。”

“去Roadhouse怎么样？”Cas提议道，不希望这样美好的一天就这么结束。Charlie的笑容渐渐变成了忧虑。

“我不知道……在关于Dean父亲那件事之后，你难道不想低调些吗？”她问。Cas认为她可能是对的。不管怎样，那天中发生的事情真的让他胆战心惊。

“你可以在我进去之前先帮我看看里面有些什么人。就算出了什么事，我相信那天那个女人也会帮助我们的。”

“哦，你是说Ellen，那个店主？是的，她很棒，更何况有一天会成为我的岳母。”Charlie幻想着说。Cas愣了一下，然后才反应过来。

“Jo是Ellen的女儿吗？”Cas求证道，Charlie点了点头。“说到这个……你有没有约她出去过？”

“Ellen？老实说，对我来说，她有点老了。而且，我觉得她对Singer有点儿意思，但是，你似乎没有在听我说话。”Charlie开玩笑地说。Cas翻了个白眼。

“你知道我在说什么！”他笑着，用肩膀撞了下她的肩膀。Charlie笑了笑，然后怀疑地盯着Cas。

“Cas，你知道这个镇子里的‘约会圣地’对我这样的人来说相当于什么吗？”

“让我猜猜，儿童游乐场？”

“一个儿童游泳池！一个水坑，冒着热气。”Charlie面带痛苦地解释。Cas的脸上带上了同情。“现在，不闲聊了，汉堡在召唤我了。”

————————————————————————————

Charlie在门口挥挥手，示意餐厅畅通无阻，Cas才走了进去。他在Jo走过来之前，溜到了Charlie对面的座位上。

当Cas看着Charlie磕磕碰碰地进行着和Jo的谈话时，他不得不抿紧嘴唇，以免笑出来，尤其是当她不小心点了一个“士芝汉堡”。Jo只是一笑了之，好像没什么大不了的，还说她很可爱。Jo离开后，Charlie的头一下子就砸到了桌子上。

Charlie呻吟着，用桌子压低声音。“我要挖个洞，一辈子都住在洞里，远离任何人，这实在是太尴尬了。”

“她说她认为你很可爱……”Cas说，试图给她一些安慰。Charlie抬起头来。

“我不想变得‘可爱’，Cas！我想变得……我不知道……性感！不可抗拒！反正不是可爱。”

“我觉得他们都是褒义词……”

“呃，你还真是个好孩子。”Charlie厌恶地回答，然后把头放在了桌子上。就在那时，Cas看到一张熟悉的面孔走进餐厅。

“狗屎。”他说，罕见地，脏话。

“我知道，我已经绝望了，不是吗？”Charlie说，并没有抬起头来。

“不，不是那个，是Dean！”Cas耳语道。Charlie的头一下子抬了起来。

“狗屎，”她重复道。Cas在座位上缩了起来，Charlie则努力避免和那个人产生目光接触，但果然，Dean还是看到了他们，还走到了他们面前，板着张脸。

“我需要和你谈谈。”Dean说道，出人意料地对着Cas而不是Charlie。Cas扬起眉毛。

“Dean，拜托了，不要在这儿，请你——”Dean打断了Charlie。

“我不会做任何事的，好吗？请给我们一分钟时间。”

Charlie看着Cas，左右为难。“没事的，Charlie。”他说。于是，她在走向女厕所前不信任地看了眼Dean。

Dean在开始说话之前甚至没有坐下来。“听着，让我们把这件事弄清楚。我不喜欢你。”

“完全清楚。”Cas回答，几乎没有被Dean的直言不讳所困扰。对Cas来说，这可不新鲜。

“但是……昨天晚上我爸爸干的那些狗屎？我不知道那会发生。我本来只是想让你别来管我的闲事——”

“你是说，救你的命。”Cas情不自禁打断他，语气平静。

“正如我所说的，我以为你本可以该去哪儿去哪儿了。然后他出现了，还对你说了那堆鬼话……而且……”Dean说着，好像他接下来要说出口的话让他很痛苦。

“Dean……你是想向我道歉吗？”Cas问，半是震惊，半是好奇。Dean的脸阴了下来。

“是的，我想，大概吧。就是这样。”他转身走开。哪怕Cas把注意力转移到了那杯他根本不会喝的水上，他还是听到了他的名字。

“还有，Cas？”Dean说道，停下了脚步，“就算有人要杀你，那个人也只能是我。”他走到吧台前，威胁地笑着。Cas真的不知道该怎么办。那个笑似乎并没有真的意味着什么，Dean的最后一句话听起来更像是一种奇特的只有他和Cas知道的内部笑话。想到这儿，Cas微微一笑。

上帝啊，到底是从什么时候开始，Cas发现这些威胁变得有趣了起来？

“嘿，到底发生了什么？”Charlie一回到座位，就迅速问道。Cas皱起眉毛，微微歪着头。

“我也不知道。”

 

 

 

*这首歌是Katrina的Walkin' on Sunshine，一首十分欢脱的disco。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 咳咳，这其实是全文我最喜欢的章节之一  
> 这戏剧张力，贼舒服了！

几天后的傍晚，Cas再次出门散步了。不同的是，这一次他的目的地不再是森林。

在几个不眠之夜后，Cas决定去看看自己的墓。他不知道自己为什么想去，也不知道自己想从这突发奇想的拜访中得到些什么，但冥冥中，有一股......力量，在牵引着他。也许他是在寻找一个结果，也许他只是突然被怪异的剧痛逼疯了，又或者他突然病态地迷恋上了死亡（考虑到他第二人生开始的方式，还有他第一人生结束的方式）。他衷心的希望不是后者，但唯一能弄清楚的方式就是亲自过去看看。

公墓离家不远，Cas不紧不慢地走着。秋日的空气微凉，但这冰冷并没有让Cas难受，他再也不会有那样的感觉了。离开房子前，他套上了一件深蓝色的卫衣，用帽子的阴影护住了自己的脸，虽然他今天化了妆，但皮肤不自然的橘黄和奇怪的质感还是能让细心的人很容易发现他的秘密。他穿梭在隐蔽的街道与深深的小巷中，直到终于迈上泥土路，走向那个曾经埋葬着他的教堂。

到达目的地，他绕到教堂的后面，那里便是墓园了。他慢慢地推开吱吱作响的金属小门，走进墓园——谢天谢地，里面没有人。Cas走过一排又一排的墓碑，扫视着上面的名字和墓志铭（有些简短而深情，有些优美而发人深省，有些却老套而恶俗），寻找着他自己的名字，还有他的姓。绝大多数不幸死在2009年的人的墓都是开着的，墓碑上落着泥土，周围还贴着警示胶带。

有些时候，数不清的疑问让Cas夜不能眠。为什么只有死在2009年的人复生了？复生是怎么发生的？复生的背后究竟还隐藏着什么秘密？他不耐烦地摇摇头，把这些政府最顶尖的专家都不能搞清楚的问题抛到一边。正当他又要开始思索这些问题——就像之前的无数次一样——的时候，他看到了它们。

那些墓。

哪怕隔着一段距离，Cas还是认出了自己的墓。翻上来的泥巴到处都是，破旧的警戒胶带飘在微风中。他慢慢地走近，低头窥视着面前六尺深的黑洞。他的棺材是打开的。他可以看见棺材盖子上那些他为了能快些解放而制造出来的急切的抓痕。所有在狂暴状态下的经历都像被蒙上了一层雾，但是刚复生时的情景却是再清晰不过的了。

他注视着比邻自己的墓的四块墓地，庆幸自己没有打扰墓主人的安眠。虽然家人的逝去让他寝食难安，但他们还在地下安眠的事实可以给他带来一点点的安慰（即使有时他会自私地希望他们还和他在一起，哪怕是以PDS患者的身份）。然后他把视线收回到自己的墓上，他愣了一下，突然意识到现在的情形有多么荒诞。他读着蚀刻在朴素的大理石上的文字：

纪念Castiel Novak  
一位被深爱着的兄弟和儿子  
1990.06.16——2009.01.01  
“对于头脑清醒的人来说，死亡不过是另一场伟大的冒险。*”

看着墓碑上刻着的《Harry Potter》台词，Cas不禁笑出了声。他还记得他是在第一次读《Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone》——好像是九岁——的时候，看到这句Albus Dumbledore的话的。他被深深地吸引住了，不是那种寻常九岁孩子的着迷——毕竟Cas从来就不是什么“正常”孩子。像死亡这般恐怖而叵测的事情，这件大人们不停谈论不停担忧的事情，居然是个冒险——Cas很喜欢这个想法。事实上，他为这个想法激动得颤抖，于是他冲出去找到自己的父母，告诉他们这就是自己死后想要的墓志铭。他的父母看着他，对这个有些惊悚的要求感到有些奇怪，然后大笑着摸了摸他的头，告诉他不用那么急着担心这件事。但是在Cas的坚持下，他们还是认真的把这件事写了下来，这下Cas那奇特的小脑瓜才放松了下来。他的父母大概一直没有把那张小纸条扔掉，所以，当Novak一家下葬时，九岁的小Cas就得到了他想要的（即使Cas完全想不到自己居然有一天会亲眼看见自己的墓碑）。

无论怎样，“冒险”都不是一个Cas会用来描述自己的第二人生的词。可能是“人间噩梦”，而不是“冒险”（哪怕在Charlie的帮助下，他已经在一边对抗现实，一边调整自己了）。

沉浸在回忆中，他甚至没有发觉另一个人的靠近。

“有点尴尬，对吧。像这样看着自己的墓。”一个英国口音的男声响起。Cas僵住了，低着头，不敢看这个陌生人。

“很抱歉我没有听懂您在说些什么。”Cas想离开这里，却被男人挡住了路。

“哦，得了，伙计。我看得出你那肮脏的小秘密。”他诙谐地说。Cas快速的抬起了头，瞟了一眼这个闯入者，然后就被映入眼帘的东西震住了。

这个男人看起来20出头，中等身高，中等体型。棕色的头发像被刻意弄乱的一样。他身上的V领衬衫领子开得有点大。而最让他震惊的是那男人毫不掩饰的灰白色皮肤和有着锯齿状瞳孔的白色眼睛。  
“你，你是一个PDS患者？”Cas不可思议地问道，即使他知道这很明显是事实。

“没错。一样的，你和我。像孪生兄弟。”

“你为什么要到外面来，像这个样子？”Cas冒失地问。他只是很好奇为什么有人会犯这种性命攸关的错误。

“那你要我怎样，把那些垃圾抹到自己脸上，让他们赢得胜利？去他妈的。我这么做是因为我能。这就是自由的美好，你看看。”

“在这个镇子上这就叫做自杀！”Cas不相信地说。

“或许我就喜欢与危险同行。”男人对他眨眨眼，“那，我这位喜欢墨守成规的新朋友想要我怎么称呼他呢？”他继续问道。Cas有些被激怒了。他不想被杀不代表他墨守成规。

“Cas。那我又该怎么称呼我这位喜欢随意给人贴标签的新朋友呢？”Cas反咬一口。

“噢，噢，冷静。我叫Balthazar，很高兴遇见你。”Balthazar说着，伸出了一只手。Cas艰难地犹豫了一下，不确定他是不是一个值得信任的人，但还是和他握了握手。

“那么，Cas，你觉得死掉的感觉怎么样，嗯？”Balthazar继续说。Cas猛地抬起头看着他，不敢相信自己听到了什么。

“什么？”

“你知道的。翘辫子。见上帝。把一切终结。摆脱尘世的烦恼。你想怎么叫都可以。”

Cas清了清嗓子——这是他紧张时的小习惯——然后又低下头看着地，对这个意料之外的话题转变感到有些不适。

“我们还没熟到可以讨论这个话题吧，你说呢？毕竟我们才认识了，嗯，我想想，不到五分钟？”Cas有些不耐烦地答道。最近的几个月，他经常用情绪化的茧保护自己。

“我明白了。但我觉得这还是比‘今天天气真不错’要有趣些，对吧。”

Cas抬头看了看天，“正相反，我觉得马上要下雨了。”Balthazar笑了，他的双手在空气中挥舞。

“是啦是啦。我又不是一个不懂幽默的人。”

Cas转过身去，最后看了一眼自己的墓碑，然后走到了家人的墓前。他跪下，悲伤像海浪一样一层一层地拍着他的心。Balthazar又开始叨叨些什么了，大概是想安慰他，但他被墓园边缘传来的一声叫喊打断了。

“嘿，我找到了一个！这边！”

他疑惑地皱起眉，看着一伙人从森林里走来。那是HVF的巡逻队，领头的就是John Winchester。他瞪大了眼睛。

一个声音在他的大脑里尖叫着，要他快跑，躲起来，但他的腿却拒绝合作。

“跑！快！”Balthazar低声对他说，拍了拍Cas，把他从突然的恍惚里救了出来。

HVF巡逻队越来越近了。如果现在他跑起来，他也不是没有机会逃走，但是这样的话，他们一定会看见他的。他不能冒这个险，他想。快速看了看四周，Cas在不远处找到了一个够大的墓碑，躲了过去。他祈祷Balthazar已经逃走了。

但Balthazar根本无处可去。

原因很简单，他那毫不掩饰的不死者的灰色皮肤把他变成了个活靶子。

Cas惊恐地看着Balthazar自信地大步朝着HVF巡逻队走去，他张开双臂，像是要拥抱他们一样。

“先生们！我何德何能配得上你们那么大张旗鼓地拜访呀！”

John Winchester阔步向前，抬起猎枪，直直地对着Balthazar。Balthazar停在了距离他们一米左右的地方，脸上的假笑慢慢消失。

“我给你30秒时间，说服我不就地把你的头打飞。”Cas永远不会忘记John死人一般冰冷镇静的声音。

“嗯，很明显啊，我已经接受过治疗了，我对你们没有威胁。”

“治疗，是吗？真可笑，你看上去一点也不像接受过治疗的样子。对吧孩子们？”John回头看了看他的士兵们。顺着他的视线看过去，Cas从那六个人中认出了背对着他们警戒着的Dean。其他几个人残忍地笑着，附和着John的奚落，而Dean却只是板着一张脸，咬紧牙关直视着前方。Cas回头看了看Balthazar，心想最坏的情况可能要发生了。

“我的确是死了，但我还是一个人类，我有我的人权而且……”

“时间到了。”John打断了他。

枪响震耳欲聋，Balthazar倒在了地上。

Cas捂住自己的嘴，把尖叫声全部吞了回去。眼前的景象不是恐怖可以形容的。子弹直直地穿过了他的额头（这是唯一可以杀死他们这些永生者的方法），Balthazar的脑袋被血液弄得惨不忍睹。他失去生气的眼睛大大地瞪着，更加地死气沉沉，震惊和无所畏惧混杂着凝固在了他的脸上。无声的压力压迫着Cas的眼睛，却没有泪水流出。

“Gordon，Azazel，把尸体埋了，你们知道该怎么做的。”John Winchester命令道，然后转向他的儿子，“Dean，去看看周围，确保它是这里唯一的一个。”

Cas重新找回了自己的呼吸，把自己在墓碑后蜷缩得更小，他不再探头探脑地关注事情的进展，而是直直地盯着前方。Dean的脚步声越来越近了，他已经无处可逃了，焦虑与不安也越来越让人难受。

再走过两排墓碑，Dean就能看见他了。

还有一排。

Dean看了看左边，但Cas在右边。

Dean转身。

眼神交汇。

Dean的瞳仁骤然放大，震惊闪烁其中，而Cas的眼中却只有深深的恐惧。他死死地盯着Dean，用目光恳求着他。Dean脸上的惊讶转瞬即逝，那铁质的硬汉面具再次回到了他的脸上，只是这一次，Cas能从他目光的闪动和嘴角的抽动中看出他的犹豫。

“怎么了，孩子？”注意到Dean的反常，John问道。

这就是决定性的时刻了。Dean可以把他交给HVF，像他一直以来被训练的那样，像他一直以来被要求自愿做的那样。又或者，他不会那样做，那就意味着……Cas也不确定那究竟意味着什么，现在也不是钻那个牛角尖的时候。

这沉默的几秒对Cas来说仿佛是几年一样。哪怕知道让自己不重蹈Balthazer覆辙的几率小得可以忽略不计，Cas还是无声地开口了，直直地看着Dean的眼睛。

“求求你。”

“没什么……什么都没有。”Dean终于回了父亲的话。Dean向着他的部队走去，空气里凝结的硝烟散去了，就像从未存在一样。John满意地点点头，巡逻队拖着Balthazer的尸体离开了。

确定他们真的已经离去了，Cas回到Balthazer曾经躺着的地方，不能自已地盯着草地上已经开始干涸的黑色血块。脑海里，他的死一遍又一遍地在脑海里重播，直到Cas的家人，Cas自己的死重新夺回他的思维的主导权。一遍又一遍，一遍又一遍，残忍而无情。最终他瘫坐在地上，撕心裂肺地痛哭着，身体不可控制地颤抖着，却没有任何眼泪留下。

几分钟以后，Cas把头埋在膝间，想要找回自己的呼吸。为什么我要为自己没那么想要的生活奋斗得那么努力呢？他想。

 

 

*出自Harry Potter


End file.
